Awkward Dance
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Part 3/? of my "All Grown Up" series. After Adrien moves in with Marinette, they struggle to figure things out, moving as if in an awkward dance where neither knows the right steps. But they're determined to make things work, and some things are just worth it.


Adrien was used to hard work and tumbling into bed at odd hours, so completely exhausted. Working as Tom Dupain's apprentice at the bakery wasn't all that different, in that regard.

But he was used to simply moving his body in a certain way, hearing the photographer tell him to tilt his head more, to lift his leg up, hold his hand in a certain way. It seemed a piece of cake in comparison to the things that Adrien was now learning how to do.

But he was determined not to go running back to his father (and the industry) a failure. It was that thought, along with Marinette's steady presence by his side that kept him focused on the long-term goal.

Even when he messed up and added too much salt to a batch of cookies, even when he completely screwed up at frosting cupcakes, even when he spilled two bags of flour all over the kitchen… Marinette was right by his side to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

For the first two weeks of his apprenticeship, Adrien continued to live at the hotel where he'd run into Marinette. Then, upon her coaxing, he finally moved into the small apartment above her tailoring shop. The space wasn't much, but it was more of a home than Adrien had ever had. Comfortable, lived-in, and everything smelled of Marinette.

They were both a little worried that living in such close quarters would quickly sour their newfound romance. They both knew that moving too quickly in a relationship was never a good thing.

And much like Adrien's apprenticeship, living with Marinette wasn't always easy.

She was used to getting up before dawn in order to help her parents with the baking, but she also had her own work to tend to. It often lead to Adrien stumbling into bed around eight, while Marinette sat up well into the night, hunched over the clothes she had to mend and alter.

As such, they would sometimes go weeks where they'd barely say "good morning" and "good night" to the other. But Adrien always awoke to Marinette next to him, and it made his heart soar.

Whenever Marinette's workload was close to zero, or whenever the bakery got too swamped with orders, she'd come in to help out. It was a comfort to have her working along side him. They would sometimes talk about their days, but usually, they worked in comfortable silence along with Tom and Sabine.

* * *

Adrien slipped inside of the shop around dusk one night, and made a beeline for the back of the shop, where the only light was. He found Marinette hunched over a beautiful green prom dress. It was decorated with millions of tiny seed beads, and she was working to bring the hem up while maintaining the beautiful beaded pattern.

"Hey," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek from behind.

"Oh hey," she said as she sat up straight in her chair. She pulled the glasses off from her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment before she checked the time. "It's early. Did the bakery close early tonight?"

"Your dad said that I'd earned a day off, and sent me home early," Adrien said with a big smile on his face. Adrien grabbed the glasses from Marinette's hands and put them down on top of the dress. He then embraced her from behind and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. "Do you have to finish this dress by tomorrow?"

"No, but-" Marinette started.

"Then come to bed with me. I feel like we haven't had a chance to be together for such a long time now."

"I know and I'm sorry," Marinette said as she leaned her head to rest against Adrien's chest. She heaved a deep sigh before she stood. "Let me make it up to you right now, okay? Just let me close up for the night. I'll meet you upstairs?"

Adrien raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once in their apartment, he quickly pulled off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. He hopped into the shower, and started to wash the efforts of a long day in the bakery off from his skin.

As he was lathering up his hair, the shower curtain twitched back and Marinette slipped into the shower. Adrien grabbed the massaging shower head and held it over her shoulders, where she carried all of her weight when she was working. A low groan of pleasure escaped from her lips.

After a moment, she grabbed her loofah and squirted body wash onto it. She started to wash herself, and handed the sponge to Adrien so that he could scrub her back. He did so, and then silently started to rub shampoo into her hair. Once that task was finished to Marinette's satisfaction, she moved until she was under the shower head and rinsed the suds away.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "I miss you," he whispered against her skin. "I never imagined how distant that two people could be while they live in the same apartment."

"I know what you mean," Marinette said as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm trying to make time, but I'm just so happy that I'm getting work in the first place."

Adrien walked her backwards until his heels hit the small built-in shelf-slash-seat. He sat down on it and pulled Marinette onto his lap. She gasped at the contact of his erection against her butt, and reached behind her to wrap her hands around it.

While she slowly started to move her hand, Adrien moved his hand lower until he reached her clit. Together, they worked to bring each other to orgasm, all while Adrien peppered Marinette's neck and back with kisses.

After a few minutes, Adrien's dick twitched in her hand, and he came with a loud gasp. Marinette chuckled softly as they let the water wash the mess down the drain.

"Looks like I win again," she said with a shit-eating grin on her face. "I do believe that that makes us oh-for… What's the count now? I forget."

"Only about a million," Adrien said with a roll of his eyes and an adorable pout on his face. Marinette twisted around and kissed him softly on the lips before she stood and turned the water off.

Adrien stood as well and stepped out of the shower. He passed Marinette her big, fluffy pink towel, before he dropped a smaller, pink hand towel over her head and eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her as he wrapped the big towel around her body.

He only pulled away to dry himself off. Marinette rubbed the smaller towel over her dripping hair, and then started to work on drying the rest of herself off.

Adrien finished first and walked into the bedroom, while giving Marinette a sultry look before he vanished around the wall. Marinette tossed the hand towel into the sink and hurried after him, being careful to not slip on the wet tile.

In the doorway, Marinette paused with her heart pounding in her throat. Adrien lay on the bed, his body still glistening slightly from uncaptured water droplets. He was looking towards her with a look of pure want, of pure love. He looked like a living statue, and she wanted to remember this moment for a long time to come.

"Wait right there for a second," she said as walked over to the nightstand. She grabbed his phone— hers having been forgotten downstairs— and quickly snapped a picture of him.

Adrien sat up on his elbows and gave her a pouty look. "Are we taking nudes now?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe," she said with a wink. "Too bad that I'll be the only one to ever see it, though."

"Not like that's a bad thing," Adrien said with a smirk.

He gave a simple "come hither" gesture with his finger and Marinette was helpless to comply. She dropped the phone back onto the nightstand and straddled him, her weight just off of his hips, below his half-erect cock.

She gave him a sly smile before she slowly started to trail the tips of her fingers from the edge of his chin, down his neck, and down his torso. Her nails scraped lightly over both nipples, her fingers going in sequence from her index to her pinky. She then continued further until she'd reached his hips.

"So, what did papa have you working on today?" she asked as she grasped his dick with both hands.

"Oh, come on, Mari," Adrien groaned with frustration. He was referring to a game that they played in the bedroom. One of them performed oral and hand acts on the other while engaging them in normal conversation. If the person receiving moaned, groaned, or made any other kind of noise in response to the sexual stimulation, then they lost.

"No, you come on!" Marinette protested sharply. "Or are you admitting defeat already?"

"No!" Adrien said with equal sharpness. "…Yes… Maybe. I don't know. But I need to have you, because it's been so long since we last had time to ourselves like this."

Marinette gave him an irritated look as she gave a sharp tug on his dick. "Fine. But I'm going to pick what we'll do tomorrow. And no complaining, because you just lost! Twice now!"

Adrien reached up and tangled a hand in her hair. He brought her down to his lips for a kiss, which she was more than happy to give to him. His dick twitched against her stomach, and she smiled into the kiss before she pulled away from him.

"And I'm going to ride you like a stallion until we're both screaming with pleasure," she whispered. She leaned over towards the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a box of condoms. She fished one out before she tossed the box aside, confident that they'd go through at least a couple tonight.

And maybe tomorrow, too.

Marinette was pleased to see that Adrien was rock hard again, and she swiftly opened the package and slipped the condom onto him. She then straddled his hips and, with Adrien's help, lowered herself onto his cock.

Her head lolled back as a pleasured sigh escaped her lips. After a moment, she started to move slowly against his cock. Adrien's hands had been on her hips, guiding her movements, but after she started to move, they drifted up to cup her jiggling breasts.

With one hand braced against his chest, Marinette slowly started to stimulate her clit with her fingers. She was already pretty worked up from his administrations in the shower a few minutes earlier, and it didn't take her very long to bring herself to an orgasm.

Marinette's body fell forward, but Adrien caught her easily, and held onto her as she rode out her orgasm.

Once it was over, Marinette cracked her eyes open and smiled hungrily at Adrien. He kissed her soundly as he moved her so that she was lying on her back with her head cushioned by the pillows. He picked her legs up and put them over his shoulders, before he started to move into her at an antagonizing slow pace.

She groaned loudly, her fingers scrambling against the sheets for something to hold onto. Not for the first time, both of them were grateful over how flexible that both of them were. The angle that Marinette's legs were at now allowed Adrien to go so deep inside of her, that he hit her cervix with every thrust. It sent shockwaves of pleasure down her spine, and it wasn't long before she felt another orgasm building up.

"Faster!" she panted out. Adrien obliged. "Faster!" He moved faster still, but still, Marinette kept calling out for him to go faster still. The air was filled with the sounds of their frantic pantings, the sound of flesh against flesh.

Marinette cried out again with her second orgasm, but a second later, Adrien's own cry joined hers. He tangled his fingers with hers, and collapsed against her, his face pillowing against her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him, and it wasn't long before they were breathing in time with one another.

After catching his breath, Adrien raised himself up a little. Just enough to offer Marinette a kiss that was hungry and wanting. "Fuck, Marinette," he whispered against his lips. "How can I still want you after I've just had you?"

"I know," she groaned as she rubbed her knee against his softening dick. "I want you, too. But…" She put a hand against his chest and pushed him away. He went, but not without giving her a sad look. "Let me catch my breath for a moment, okay?"

Adrien nodded with agreement. He needed a moment to regain himself— he wasn't fifteen years old anymore and he couldn't just bounce back after having an orgasm like a woman could.

Marinette curled up against his side with her head pillowed on his arm. He closed his eyes, ready to slip into a little cat nap for a few minutes.

Just as he was starting to drift off, his stomach made a fierce growl. His eyes popped open, and Marinette giggled.

"You didn't eat before you came home?" she asked.

"No, I was so eager to come back and spend some time with you," he said rather sheepishly.

Marinette laughed softly as she sat up. Adrien reached for her just as his stomach let out another fierce growl. Marinette picked up a discarded pair of Adrien's boxers and pulled them on before she stood. She found her favorite sleep shirt— a slightly ruined shirt of Adrien's that was covered in an odd mixture of bright frosting that would never come off and fruit juices that also couldn't come off— and pulled it on before she padded out to the kitchen.

Adrien heaved a frustrated sigh as he patted his stomach. "You always have the worst timing," he complained. He threw on some clothes and went out into the kitchen, where he stood for a moment and just watched as Marinette pulled things from the fridge and cabinets.

"Hey, I left my phone down in my work room," Marinette said as she set a pan on the stove. "Would you run down real quick and get it for me?"

"Sure," Adrien said. He slipped back downstairs and quickly found her phone, which sat next to the half-finished dress that she'd been working on. He went back upstairs, and inhaled the scent of garlic and butter and chicken.

Soon, they were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and joking over dinner and glasses of wine.

Adrien felt a warmth inside of him that wasn't on account of the wine (although it certainly did help, he supposed). This is what real happiness is, he realized. Being warm and full and near to somebody who loved him.

Oh, and he supposed that being throughly fucked was good, too. With a promise of more later.

Living with somebody like this was a lot like awkwardly dancing with somebody and neither of them knew the steps to the dance. They kept stepping on the other's toes— Marinette always had little bits and bobbins from work lying around the apartment, and they were frequently underfoot. Adrien didn't seem to understand that they didn't have a maid to pick up after him. Marinette snored loud enough to wake the dead. Adrien always wanted to have the windows open, no matter if it was raining or snowing.

But then there were moments like this. Moments where they both stepped in time to the music and their bodies fit together perfectly. Marinette laughed at a joke Adrien made, and Adrien's heart thumped loudly in his chest at the sight of her.

"I love you," he whispered to her suddenly.

Marinette's laugh faded, her eyes went wide, and she looked startled and flustered. A huge smile spread across her face. "I-I love you, too," she stammered out.

Adrien leaned across the table and kissed her soundly. They stood in unison, leaving their dinner to be cleaned up later, and walked hand-in-hand to the bedroom.

And maybe it didn't matter about the spools of thread or the snoring. He could learn how to tidy up and buy some ear plugs. Because they would soon turn the awkward dance into a beautiful waltz.

* * *

This hasn't been proof-read, so if you spotted an errors, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know so that I can fix them!

If you enjoyed this, please take a second to leave a review! They really make my day.


End file.
